In the coming year we will increasingly emphasize the application of FFF to real biomedical problems, generally as part of a collaborative effort with biomedical scientists. We intend to complete the gypsy moth NPV and emulsion work, improve sedimentation FFF as a technique for measuring the molecular weight of viruses, attempt cell separations by steric FFF and launch such other related projects as time allows.